


the Twilight of the Gods

by Puggles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, F/M, Gen, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Marvel Norse Lore, Marvel Universe, References to Norse Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puggles/pseuds/Puggles
Summary: In the center of the Nine Realms is the realm of the mortals. Midgard. Or at least it used to be. With the ravaging of Surtur, causing Ragnarök, there were no Nine Realms anymore. Asgard has been annihilated. The Æsir and Vanir that were able to flee the destruction of Asgard were stranded on, for most of them, a foreign realm. The realm of Mortal kind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have a complete story in mind, and I have a lot written already. I'm revising a lot to fit my story. But I hope there is interest! This first chapter is just to get an insight about my writing and who the story is revolving around.

In the center of the Nine Realms is the realm of the mortals. Midgard. Or at least it used to be. With the ravaging of Surtur, causing Ragnarök, there were no Nine Realms anymore. Asgard has been annihilated. The Æsir and Vanir that were able to flee the destruction of Asgard were stranded on, for most of them, a foreign realm. The realm of the Mortal kind. 

‘Of all the realms there are, that we know of. You chose Midgard, brother?’ It was Loki who spoke to his newly appointed god-king brother Thor. ‘Why?’ he added, empathizing his reluctance. Before answering Loki, Thor took a moment to gather himself. ‘Because, brother.’ As he spoke, he drifted himself and his brother away from the Asgardians gathered around them. ‘These are the last of the Æsir and Vanir. We need to rebuild. With the humans by our side, we have more resources to do so.’ Thor knew that the last thing his younger brother wanted was to be trapped in a realm he didn’t feel like he belonged. If Loki ever did. The god-king also knew that none of the Asgardians will feel like they belong in this realm. He realized that it didn’t matter to which of the other still standing realms they went; the feeling of aversion would always linger. Loki knew that Thor was right, although he would not acknowledge so out loud. Thor didn’t need to; he recognized his brother’s understanding. 

Loki was not easy to understand. His motives were entirely driven on his own agenda. He is mischievous in the finest but also in the most catastrophic ways. Growing up together has made Thor somewhat aware of his brother’s body language. Not entirely, of course. His name is not God of Mischief without reason. However, Thor had learned when is brother was speechless; unable to make a cunning or sly remark. He knew he was right and although Loki might not want to express it, he supported the decision.   
His modest understanding demeanor changed in a split second when Thor told him what the following step would be. ‘You can’t be serious?’ Loki exclaimed hostile. His brother answered with a laughing shrug. In his opinion, Loki did not really have a say in this. It was not by fault of his own, his brother didn’t dare to show up in New York. They needed help, and the person they needed was residing in New York. Therefore, it was their best option to head that direction. Loki grabbed his brother by the shoulder. ‘I mean it, Thor.’ His voice seemed more quiet than usual. ‘It is not the mortals their judgment I fear, brother. It is hers.”


	2. The story of the Andvaranaut

Many era’s ago the sly god had met up with a young goddess, Rán. You see, Rán was the goddess of the ocean. She could be beautiful, calm and wise. But, like the sea, also unpredictable, ruthless and very dangerous. Rán mostly kept to herself, looking out over the realms through the waters of Asgard. Her magic allowed her to travel through the waters to visit the other realms. An expertise Loki heartily wished to persuade, to use to his own benefit. 

‘Rán.’ Loki acknowledged his presence to the younger goddess. The sly god looked at her, as she was sitting on the edge of Asgard. Her feet bathing in the water of the edging waterfall. ‘How can I assist you, my dearest prince Loki Odinson?’ She asked him, there was a clear tone of sarcasm in her tone. The god also noticed she rejected to give him a single glance. Loki sat beside her. And with a slight movement of his fingers he made the black and golden boots he wore dissolved into thin air. ‘You can skip the formalities, Rán.’ Loki had known her ever since she was a youth. Most of her magic was taught by the raven-haired god. He remembered how his father had ordered him to teach the inexperienced and very stubborn young woman the magical ways. Their personalities were similar in ways, which caused a good working relationship. However, when they spoke on a more personal level, it usually ended up in heated discussions. ‘The last time we spoke, Odinson, we had a very unpleasant conversation about my position in the court of Asgard. I have since decided that if it is not needed, we shall not speak. Therefore my question now is, what do you require from me?’

He looked at her with a particular passion in his eyes. ‘I remember the very first time I taught you magic. You were not very good, I might add.’ She was a stubborn one, he thought to himself then and still as he sat next to her. It was in one of the backrooms of the Asgardian palace. She had already mastered the basic essence of magic but had still a lot to learn. She had drenched so many items in that backroom with her magic during their first practice. But over time he had taught her true meaning of fjölkyngi. He thinks fondly of their years of training. ‘I get the feeling you are manipulating me into benevolence, Loki.’ ‘Perhaps.’ He answered whilst grinning. She used his name; he knew she wanted to know more about his intent. ‘Have you heard of the Andvaranaut?’  
The Andvaranaut is an enchanted ring crafted by the dwarf Andvari. The ring is said to lead the one who wears it to the most valuable treasures in whatever realm the wearer may be. There were whispers in the halls of the Asgardian Palace that the dwarf Andvari had hidden items of unimaginable wealth on the realm of Midgard. Something that, of course, had intrigued the raven-haired god. ‘Ah, so now you have come to me for my help. That way you can travel to Midgard unbeknownst your father or Heimdall.’ She looked at him wondering how he will try to convince her. Loki knew nonetheless that she didn’t need that much convincing. Despite their frequent disagreements, they both lived for a pleasing thrill.  
‘It is said that Andvari his treasures are hidden in a cave near or underwater. We might need to “convince” some sailors to shed a little more light on the actual situation.’ 

Fjölkyngi (a general word for Magic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm revising a lot, this is the first part I'm pretty happy about haha. Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. But I hope you all are interested <3


End file.
